Two Reasons
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: After graduation, Kim and Ron both are feeling quite protective of each other. Terrible Title, even worse summery. Kim/Ron, implied Shego/Drakken, Kim/Shego friendship. First Kim Possible fan fiction, don't judge too harshly. Note to current followers: my life's been hectic, I'll try to update current stories ASAP Disclaimer: KP isn't on DC anymore, obviously I don't own it...


It's been two weeks since graduation, Ron's been extra protective of me ever since, not that I can blame him. Since my house got destroyed by Wormanga, my family is staying with-you're never going to believe this-Drakken. I guess Drakken and Shego had a change of heart after the almost world domination and are no longer super villains. It's weird though, I'm rooming with Shego, and she's getting more than irritated with Ron's late night phone calls. Yet again, not blaming….I actually feel kind of bad.

"Ron?" I answered my phone at 3 am…again.

"KP! You're alright!" he screeched into the phone.

"Ron, you had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Kimmie, keep it down, even former super villains need their beauty sleep," Shego snapped.

"Sorry," I whispered, as I tip-toed out of the room. "Ron, you know these calls need to stop, right? You're making your worry worse."

"I can't sleep unless I hear your voice; I need to know you're alright. I can't live not knowing that," he said, sounding like he might start crying at any second.

"Aw, Ron," I smiled, "that was so sweet."

"It's just the truth, Kim."

I smiled, I really couldn't handle this without him, either. I wouldn't ever mention it to Ron, but I'm having nightmares too, and I need these late night calls too. "What was it about this time?"

"I dreamt that you were in your house when the thing hit…and I was the one who found your body. It was terrible." I could tell he was crying. "I just needed to make sure you're alright…but I-I'll stop these calls, I'm sorry."

"Ron-" I didn't know how say what was on my mind, "don't stop."

"What? You just told me to."

"I'm in denial that I need it too."

"What do you mean, Kim?"

I sighed, I didn't want him to worry about me even more…assuming that was even possible, "I…couldn't live without you, I worry too, Ron. I've woken up in the middle of the night worrying too. I'm scared."

"Why haven't you called?"

"I don't want you to worry."

He chuckled, "I already worry, KP."

I smiled, slightly, "I've been having nightmares too."

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I can't talk about them. I wake up trembling and sobbing…I can't get the words out."

"You could tell me later."

"I don't want to relive them…but you're right, I should've told you I've been having nightmares."

"Does anyone know?"

"Yeah, my roommate…I keep waking her up."

"How's that going?"

"Way better than you'd think, actually. Now that we're done physically harming each other, we've become pretty close. It's kind of like when she got hit with the Attitudinator, except she's less peppy, more Shego, still sassy, but still kind of like a big sister."

"Oh, that makes sense…a weird freaky kind of sense, but it makes sense."

I giggled, "I'm going to get to sleep now, Ron. Good night."

"Good night, Kim."

I tip-toed back into the room and quietly shut the door. I crawled in bed, curling into the blankets. "So, I'm like a big sister, Kimmie?"

I gasped, "You're awake?"

"Well considering I know you're going to wake up again in like twenty minutes, I figured I might as well just stay up."

"I don't think I'm going to have a nightmare tonight, Shego."

"Well, either way, you're like a sister to me too, Kimmie."

I smiled, "Good night."

_I was running, from what I'm not sure. Everyone around me was screaming, no one familiar was in sight, except Monkey Fist. _Oh no, no, not another nightmare, please no!_ Next I saw Ron, Rufus was freaking out in his pocket. "Ron!" I yelled, I felt a hot tear roll down my face. _

"_KP, I'm doing this to protect you. It'll be okay." He was on the edge of a large cliff. The Yono then turned him into a rock. Monkey Fist pushed him over, I watched helplessly as he shattered into millions of pieces._

"No, Ron!" I was in my bed, trembling beyond control. I was sweating, crying, and shaking.

I felt an arm around me, then heard Shego whisper, "It's alright it was just another dream." She stayed there for the next hour, luckily it was six when I had awakened, so I didn't even need to attempt to sleep. As I tried to get up, I fell over. "Kim, are you alright?" I started trembling again, a lone tear made its way to my mouth. "You need to tell him."

"I did, you listened to our conversation last night."

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to tell him how much you truly care about him…you've shown it, he's shown it, but neither of you have said it."

"Shego, I-"

"You probably think I'm a hypocrite, don't you?"

"Well, I wasn't going to-"

"You don't need to word it that way to be thinking it!" she said harshly, then her tone softened, "but it's true."

"But it's not affecting you."

"No, it is. I'm just not showing it….I've always been good hiding my feelings."

"Oh, I had no idea."

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't so good at it…it makes it hard to let people in at all, ya know?"

"You may not have opened up to me, but you've made it clear that you care."

"I secretly always have, in a weird I'm-gonna-hurt-you kind of way…I prefer this method."

"So do I," I hugged her, "Thank you."

"Any day, Kimmie."

"So…about you and Drakken?"

"Drew…"

"Right! That is really hard to get used to calling him that!"

"Yeah, I sometimes stick with Dr. D."

"Anyway, you and…" I cringed, "Drew?"

"Another day, Kimmie."

We went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Morning Kimmie-cub."

"Morning, dad!" I said with a smile.

Shego chuckled and whispered "Kimmie-cub" under her breath.

"The coffee's hot, help yourselves to a cup," my mom offered.

"Where's Dra-Drew?" I asked, finally catching myself, while winking at Shego.

"He said he had an errand to run," my dad replied from behind his newspaper. At that moment, the tweebs came running in. "Tweebs! Must you always ruin peace?"

Jim shrugged as Tim replied, "You should just be glad we're not trying to take over the planet!"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe we'll try!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You can't stop us, we'll think of your every move before you do."

I couldn't handle it anymore, I knew they were only joking, but still I burst into tears. I immediately fell to the floor, I felt multiple hands on my back. "We're sorry, we were just kidding…we didn't mean to upset you!"

"Just go in another room for a minute, boys," my mom said. I heard them run off. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"I-I…" I continued to sob.

I heard a door shut, then two male gasps. "Oh my gosh, Kim, are you alright?" I heard Ron's frantic voice ask.

I looked to my mom, "Can I have a few minutes alone with Ron?" They all left and Ron helped me up and we sat on two chairs.

"KP, I hate seeing you upset? This isn't like you…"

"I know, I hate it too…"

He put his arm around me, reassuringly, "Whatever it is, I swear, we can get through this."

I shook my head, "What if I lose you?"

"I'm not going anywhere, KP….normally I'm the nervous one…I'm honestly not sure how to handle this…"

I looked into his eyes, "You've died in all my nightmares, Ron, every time I was right there, but couldn't stop it. Every night for the past two weeks, I've watched you die in the grasp of Monkey Fist, while I've stood helplessly at the sidelines."

"Well you don't need to worry about that, not ever."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons: one, I'm the monkey master, I can handle it and two, and more importantly, I know you'd do anything to make sure that could never happen. I know you'd protect me, just like I'll always do for you. It's alright, we have each other. You'll always have me, Kim, because I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, Ron." We kissed, ignoring the salty taste that both our tears brought, we were together and that's all that mattered. We had each other to love, protect, and enjoy. Neither of us had nightmares that night, or the next, or the next….and so on.


End file.
